


Byun’s Ultimate Fantasy

by arttselen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekho - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Choking, Dominant Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Byun fantasy it’s not only being choked in the innermost contact and Junmyeon knows it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 9





	Byun’s Ultimate Fantasy

Junmyeon is holding Baekhyun’s neck with intensity while his body thrust against the younger asshole brutally. The Kim left hand is thought-provoking the boy’s rigid cock unhurriedly as he savours the pleasure of the intimate moment. Byun has his eyes closed, breathing between gasps at intervals mid the luxury of the splendid man over him and the gusto of having his own life on the line in a good-fucking. He uplifts his waist towards the other while craving his nails in his upper arms, moaning his name. 

  
  
— Hyung, deeper. — He whispers. — Smoother me more than that. 

  
  
Junmyeon chuckles through his nose, bending himself down over the younger torso to hold him with both hands. His abdomen crushes above the boy’s phallus as he continues to press the bodies together. He overpowers the man’s throat at the same time he kisses and slurps the boy’s nipples, humping slowly but precisely at his prostate. 

  
  
— You adore to be choked, don’t you Byun? You’re delighted by the sensation of losing your life without it being your utter responsibility, uh? — He furthers the tenure on the boy and kisses his lips with thirst. The blonde and charming one motion his head slightly as a positive response. 

  
  
  
— _Your foremost fantasy it’s to die, isn’t it, Byun?_ — He mumbles intoxicating near the boy’s earlobe, an evil smile appearing on Junmyeon’s enticing face. — _I’ll be the death of you, then. I’ll fuck you ’til your last breath._


End file.
